


Three ships Timelines

by Rlm5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlm5/pseuds/Rlm5
Summary: A short AuClarke mortally wounded enters the anomaly to see the varied future of her and her people
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Three ships Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> There is no us, we or them just so many wonderful opportunities and ideas 💝

The bullet wound is fatal. How long she has left, Clarke doesn't know but she feels in her gut that she won't make it back to say her goodbyes. Tears pool in her eyes not just from the sadness but the frustration of it all. She is alone, in the woods.

A voice calls her name, Clarke looks around, the green mist of the anomaly swirls amongst the trees to her left. The voice comes once more from that direction. What makes her head towards it, she doesn't know except that an urge so great has her moving and heading to the anomaly. 

It's swirling mass, calls to her, begs for her to come. Clarke hesitates but is that? A figure appears and reaches out to her

"Come with me Clarke" 

The tears fall freely as Clarke takes Lexa's hand.

"How?" She whispers 

"All will be revealed, trust me?"

"Always" 

Lexa pulls her into her arms, embraces the love that she thought she had lost but love can never be defeated or destroyed. Love was never a weakness but a strength that far outweighs anything and everything including death.

A calmness falls over Clarke, she will not die alone, Lexa will be with her even in death. How she knows this is beyond her and in fairness, she doesn't care. Lexa is with her and that is all that counts. Clarke turns to look back from where she came

"May we meet again" leaves her lips

With Lexa by her side, Clarke walks into the anomaly unafraid. There is nothing to see but a green mist. Lexa let's go of Clarke's hand and Clarke knows she is still there, still with her.

"There is something you should see" Lexa's voice echoes around her

The mist clears. In front of Clarke is Bellamy and Madi, a child runs to them

"Dad, dad mummy says I am ready to shoot a bow and go hunting"

The child jumps into Bellamy's open arms as Echo appears behind her

"You have listened and worked very well Clarke. I standby my promise" Echo says as she leans in and kisses first her daughter's head, then her husband's 

"You are going to make a fine hunter and warrior like your mum" Madi says 

"And like her namesake" Echo adds

Clarke let's out a sob, they are going to be ok, they are going to be she thinks. Suddenly the image changes.

It is not Echo that stands by Bellamy's side, with a child in her arms but Clarke herself. Bellamy kneels down and places flowers upon a grave

"You are always in our hearts" He says quietly 

Clarke strokes his back "I miss her so much"

Bellamy stands and turns pulling Clarke and his daughter into an embrace.

"Me too but we have each other and will tell Echo about the wonderful spy warrior that she is named after" 

Quickly the image changes and Abby stands with Markus, Bellamy and Echo and the rest. They stand over a grave

"She died to save us. Allowed Josephine to live to save us" Raven mutters as tears role down her cheeks "She really did put us first"

Everyone nods "May we meet again" choruses raise out across the group

Then the green settles in and Lexa stands before her, she kneels to where Clarke has fallen to her knees.

"It is time, my love. Come with me, stay with me forever. No one can tear us apart this time" 

Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes. The knowledge that her people are safe, will live happy lives and have families of their own gives her peace and hope for their future. She can leave without fear for them, without not knowing their fate. For no matter what or where her destiny and theirs ends in joy, happiness and love. 

"Always" she whispers with her final breath, a smile stays upon her face

As Clarke's body dies, her spirit joins Lexa and they walk further into the anomaly. Clarke and Lexa watch over their people in bliss and are there when each one appears at the door to the next life with open arms.


End file.
